Love me
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Valerie was happy. She had a boyfriend, someone who wasnt completely and uterly freaked out by her silver eyes, she had someone who loved her. That is until the night of her 17th birthday. The nightwalkers had been living peacefully with the humans before then, but on that night things changed. It began a bloodbath...


_"Val go!" he screamed at me, aiming the crossbow at another night walker. "I'm not leaving without you!" I spat, blood from a gash on my head spilling into my eye as I raised my knife again. He fired and the bolt hit home, lodging itself into the night walkers heart as the night walker gave a scream and turned to glittering ash. He looked down the hallway and saw more night walkers approaching, they were newly turned, slower than the older nightwalkers; we had time. He grabbed my face and locked his brown eyes onto my silver ones. "Listen to me, Val. You need to get out of here, I can hold them off on my own, but I want you to take this and run as far from this place as you can, ok? Go with Chase." he said, yanking off a dog tag necklace with his name on it, shoving it into my free hand and motioning to his cousin Chase by the back door. "No, I'm not leaving. You told me we would always fight together! You promised me." I said, tears blurring my vision. He sighed, "I know what I said Val…but you have to trust me. I'll make you one last promise, here and now, ok? I promise that when you leave with Chase I'm going to take care of all the night walkers and come for you, ok?" I shook my head furiously. "Just promise me you'll live." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I promise. I love you, Val." He said, nodding to Chase who grabbed my arm and started running away from the house to the hummer we had hotwired outside. Chase got in the driver's side as I hopped in the passenger side and he started the car. I looked back at the house as Chase floored it and poked my head out of the window to see the house better; a loud boom sent me flying back into the car with a gasp. "JAKE!" I screamed as I saw the house explode into a fiery mess merely seconds later, the flames consuming the house rapidly. _

I woke up with my own screams ringing in my ears. It had been 2 years since that day; the night of my 17th birthday when the night walkers had attacked all humans. It had been a horrible bloodbath. Jake had died in the fire that had blown my house up, I had escaped the confines of our safe haven and gone looking for him for weeks; I found nothing but ashes and one set of charred human bones. Chase had tracked me down and brought me back to the safe haven, kicking and screaming. I'd had nightmares after that; but over the years I had become stronger, faster, and better than any Slayer has ever been. I changed my name to Blade and the only one who knows my real name is Chase. He doesn't use it anymore, after I told him not to he started calling me Blade just like everyone else. Valerie Johnson had died along with Jake Miles in the fire that blew my house to pieces. I was no longer the 17 year old scared girl I had been that night. I was now the greatest Slayer in all of New Jersey; Blade Barrett. I sighed and got up as the light of dawn peeked through the window of my 2 story "Slayer Gate" issued boarding house. I shared my Slayer Gate house with 5 other people; Hunter, Eliza, Chase, Jackson, and Camille. Slayer Gate was a gated community with 30ft walls encasing the whole town to make sure no night walkers got in even if they tried. Not to mention that everyone in town was _heavily_ armed. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face and looking in the mirror. What I saw made me grip the granite sink top with all the strength I had. It was my face but distorted beyond compare. My eyes were red as blood, my skin as white as snow, and my teeth…as sharp as knives; it was me as a night walker. I growled and punched the glass, making the mirror shatter. A piece dug into my hand and my blood splattered to the floor in little red droplets. I grumbled and bandaged my hand before cleaning the blood off the floor. I brushed my hair, threw on jeans, boots, a tank top, and my fathers' worn leather jacket; it was the last thing I had of his. Then there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my knives and put them in their designated places on my persons before walking downstairs and opening the door. "Hey, Peter, what's up?" I asked him. He looked down at me and laughed "Caught a night walker last night. They told me that you're going to be questioning it after breakfast. Then you have to speak with Mr. Edwards." He said, running a hand through his cropped blonde hair. I smiled; I loved torturing night walkers. "Ok, so what did Mrs. James make for breakfast? I'm starving." I said. Peter sighed as we walked to his house since I was always too lazy to make myself breakfast. "You know my mom hates it when you call her Mrs. James. And I think she made muffins." I walked into his house and jogged straight to the kitchen, to Peter's mom. "Hey Mrs. James" I smiled, "How's it going?" Mrs. James scowled as she tossed me a fresh raspberry muffin and poured me a cup of coffee. "I thought I told you to call me Janet, honey." She said, putting the cup of black coffee in front of me. "Sorry Mrs. James, I mean Janet." I apologized, taking a sip of the coffee. _Mmm, today's coffee was hazelnut. _"Peter dear, go get your siblings and tell them breakfast is ready." She said, setting the table around me. Peter nodded and sauntered off. I turned to Mrs. James. "How's Katie?" I asked. Katie was the 2nd youngest of Peter's siblings; she was 7 years old, blonde haired like Peter but with hazel eyes and had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Mrs. James face grew grim, "She's growing weaker everyday… Doc said that we don't have the medicine that she needs" she said, wiping her hair out of her face. I looked to her and put a hand on her arm, "Don't worry, Katie is strong. She'll pull through and the she'll go back to being the healthy little girl that we all know and love." I said, comforting her. Mrs. James nodded and smiled, looking up quickly as the kids came in. First was Jack, a 5 year old boy with brown hair and eyes like his mother. Then came the 12 year old twins, Amy and Megan with their blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and freckled faces. Peter came in last, holding Katie gently in his arms. Peter was the oldest; a good looking boy of 18, but the look he had on his face when he walked in with Katie made him look like a scared little boy. I understood why. Katie's hair was thinning and her skin was sallow, her face gaunt and tired. "Blade's here!" Jack smiled, climbing into the chair next to me and giving me the big goofy smile of his. Katie slowly looked over to me and gave a weak smile. "Hi Blade…can I sit with you?" she asked, her little voice cracked and shaky. I nodded, "Of course sweetheart." I answered, and Peter settled her into my lap carefully. The twins exchanged a glance and sat next to Jack as Mrs. James dished out the muffins, juice, and coffee for herself and Peter. While everyone was busy eating I was busy pulling apart a muffin and feeding Katie little bits of it, one at a time. When Peter demanded that I should eat my own breakfast I protested, but then he said he would finish feeding Katie and I complied, carefully sliding Katie off of my lap and into Peter's. Finishing my coffee I bit into my still warm muffin and smiled; it was so good. Jack looked at me and his face paled. "B-b-b-b-b-b-blade…you look like a night walker…" he squealed. My eyes widened as the image in the mirror flashed across my eyes again. I stood up and ran to the James's bathroom, looking at my reflection. My skin was a bit paler than usual but it happens sometimes and…there were two thin streams of raspberry juice dripping from either side of my mouth, from when I had bitten into the muffin; it _did_ look like blood. I found myself breathing a bit heavily and braced my hands on the sides of the sink; I felt someone standing in the door and turned my head. It was Peter. "You ok?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. I growled a bit. "Yeah, I scared Jack and I'm just peachy." Peter chuckled as he eyes my stance, "You know that's a _very _suggestive position…" he said, walking towards me. I scowled at him, the juice itchy on the sides of my mouth, "You're a perv." Peter laughed and grabbed my hand as I went to wipe the raspberry juice off. "Hey what are you…" I trailed off as he leaned closer. "Let me get that for you." He said huskily, his tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick the streams of raspberry juice off. It had been a while since a male had paid me any intimate attention, and before I knew what I was doing I had put my arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
